Dark World
by phangirl
Summary: A blind girl stumbles into the castle, and into the life of Creedy. Will this be a burden? To him, to her? And how will she survive in the harsh world of dragons? CreedyOC


I stumbled on a rock, falling hard on my outstretched hands. Pain seared through my wrists, particularly my left one- I had landed on it harder. I wanted to shout many curses but the dragons might be close enough to hear any shouts. Sodding dragons, stupid bloody world. I flipped myself onto my back and then sat up. I started brushing off dirt but found that my left hand hurt too much. I was still covered in dirt, I could tell by the way it felt, seeping into my skin. It had been days since I was last able to wash myself. I tried and listen for any movement what so ever whether it's dragon or slug. I heard nothing which could either be good or bad. I started crawling and cursing the dragons for being on earth; they were the reason I haven't had any food in two days and no water in one.

My clothes, from what I could feel were little more than rags do to my having been on the run from the dragons for the past few months. There were holes in them; I had a shirt that was way to big and large trousers that allowed much movement. My thin coat was for all purposes, dead. I gently patted the ground with my right hand before dragging myself forward, it made for slow progress but it was better than to drag myself over rocks or other sharp objects. My right hand wasn't used to this sort of abuse, my whole body in fact wasn't use to this kind of abuse. After a while my right arm went numb and before I could catch myself I collapsed. Though oddly enough the ground collapsed with me. It hurt; tumbling onto hard packed ground. Luckily I only fell about six feet, any more and I probably would have broken more stuff. My ribs, my left leg and shoulder (why must I always fall on my left side?) hurt with excruciating pain. But I could not stop here, not if I wanted to survive. I crawled forward in the slow way I had before only more slow due to the greater magnitude of my injuries. I crawled for a very long time; in fact I was getting really sleepy. I hadn't slept last night and it was probably best that I don't sleep tonight; I could be in a dragon's cave right now. Then my hand hit something solid, made out of stone right in front of me.

I felt my hand all around and realized it was probably a dead end. I got up onto my feet, balancing my weight more on my right foot. I felt around more and found that it was in fact a dead end. I was about to collapse back onto the ground when I felt an indent in the rock. Then another one above it, it was a ladder. I climbed slowly with my weak right arm. I reached my arm above my head searching for the next rung when it hit cold stone. Disappointment flooded through me, it was a dead end. I pushed slightly on the rock, just to be sure, and the rock moved. I pushed harder and then moved it to the right until there was a hole big enough for me to squeeze through. I pulled myself through it and then closed it back up again, just in case. I stuck my hands out in front of me. I felt for something, anything. My hand came to rest on a cold metal pole, after further investigating I found that it was a bed and I collapsed in it immediately and fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up I felt another presence in the room. I rolled over on to my back facing towards where I felt the person to be.

"Are you awake?" The voice was male, a nice baritone voice with a Scottish accent. The dialect put it towards the southwestern part of Scotland, probably from Glasgow. His voice was softly inquisitive.

"Yes" I replied and sat up. I immediately regretted my decision as I felt pain sear though my body. It lingered in my left leg, arm and ribcage. I sucked in my breath slightly before I remembered there was an unknown man somewhere in the room with me- it was best not to show any weakness.

"Your eyes aren't opened." He pointed out bluntly. To humor him I opened my eyes, and like usual nothing happened. Not the slightest color came through; I closed my eyes out of habit. The eternal darkness I knew was sometimes a good thing, it enhances my hearing ability and I never had to see her mother's dead body. But for everything else, it was bad and it made surviving on my own even harder cursed is the day I went blind, about two years after being born.

"I'm blind. My world cast into eternal darkness, though these days it seems everyone's world is dark."

"You're not a poet are you?" He asked, mistrust clear in his voice. I wonder if he hates poets, blind people or just me in particular.

"Never have, am not now and never will be." He let out a very small sigh of relief that was very nearly inaudible to even my hearing.

"How did you get in here?" The hole in your floor.

"I'll tell you, if you get me some water and food." He silently agreed by walking out of the room. While he was gone I wondered around the room feeling the objects- trying to remember where they are and guess what they are. Someone came in and I immediately tensed up. They placed something on what sounded like the table in the middle of the room. I felt my way over there and sat down I brushed my fingertips over what was there. I thought for a moment that he could be tricking me and poisoning the food.

"The food's not poisoned or anything." I didn't so much as take his word on it as felt so hungry that I started devouring the food. I made sure to go slow so I didn't upset my stomach but it was hard. "You're in a castle. We're not to far away from London actually- or rather what's left of London."

"Your Scottish." I state bluntly.

"I am." He made it sound as if I was a slow, stupid person.

"I'm just wondering as to why you are here." I was trying to make polite conversation but clearly he didn't care for it.

"A Scotsman can be in England if he wishes." He was faintly amused, I could tell it in his voice. Oh how infuriating. I reached my hand out to grab the apple but I accidentally hit my hand on the table. Pain and lots of it came shooting through my arm. I let out a little yelp and grabbed my arm in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." I sucked in my breath.

"Now that you're done will you tell me how you got in?" I started crawling on the ground. I felt for the bed and then a few feet behind it. I knocked on the stones lightly until I came to a hallow one. I lifted it up and pointed. He sighed and murmured, "damn."

"The tunnel down there is about a two kilometers long, and then there is an opening that I fell through. It might go on farther, beyond my hole. It could be useful in case of dragons or even as just somewhere to store stuff." He helped me up off the ground and back to the bed. I sat down and he left the room. A small herd of people came in, about three or four. I sucked up my pain and tried to put on a brave face and moved into a defensive position in case of an attack.

"My name's Ceana we're going to fix you up a bit." The low soprano voice had the same Scottish accent as the man's.

"Oh dear is she filthy!" An older, about 60 year old woman clucked. Something prodded my left shoulder and pain flared up but I tried to limit my reaction to sucking in breath and no more, though I'm sure I let a wince through. Then I felt those same fingers move down my side, leaving a trail of pain behind. The fingers stopped at my feet and then moved to my other side. The fingers were feminine, the nails were a little long and they were delicate, barely poking my skin.

After the examination was complete Ceana commented," Her wrist is broken along with her bottom two ribs and her knee all on the left side and the rest of her is bruised with a few small scratches." She had clearly done this before, I had figured as much though I certainly felt like it was much worse; my entire body seemed to throb with pain. "I'm going to need some bandages, two splints and some pain meds." I heard some feet go out of the room but didn't pay attention to how many. These people didn't seem to want to harm me so I relaxed. "You have such pretty blonde hair." Her voice had a sort of innocence to it, unlike her brother she seemed good natured and nice though I could only tell from the limited conversation and what her voice sounded like.

"Thank you but I thought it was brown, at least that's what my mother told me when I was younger." I didn't think that either my mother or Ceana would lie to me but I've never heard of hair changing color.

"Well hair can change color with the sun or even sometimes for no reason at all. I was born with blonde hair which is why they named me Ceana," I raised an eyebrow, "it means fair one but now my hair is a dark brown so it's sort of ironic." Her accent was so like the man's they must be related, or by happenstance two people from the same region of Scotland happened upon the same castle in England. Though apart from that there was a similarity, though I dunno whether it is part of the sound of the voice or the feeling of the voice.

"Are you related to that man who was just in here?"

"Yeah," surprise sounded in her voice, "he's my brother." Then I heard some feet come back into the room. "I'm going to give you an aspirin and a sleeping pill, so that I can fix you without you feeling much pain alright?" I nodded and took the pills handed to me with some water (also handed to me). Then I drifted off into a nice deep sleep.

When I started to wake I heard the voices of the man and Ceana. It occurred to me that I didn't know the man's name. "What's your name, mister?"

"Creedy."

A/n: Wow, it's really weird to write a blind person but I'm enjoying it- it's a nice challenge. I don't know lots of British slang so if it sounds really American at a point just tell me and I'll try to British it up. Now please review, I want to know what you think!


End file.
